


cage (hostage to my feelings)

by mullethyuck



Series: reputation [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Cage Fights, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Minor Violence, Mixed Martial Arts, Rivalry, idk what to tell you they beat each other up and kiss just take it, like a tiny bit but i'm tagging it in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: Donghyuck’s really fucking good at backing his opponent into a corner.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: reputation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654654
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	cage (hostage to my feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> so,, i've decided to do a series of nohyuck one shots based on the songs from reputation because taylor swift is my guilty pleasure and that album gives me a Lot of ideas
> 
> this one's inspired by "so it goes..." because it sounds like a bloody make out session feels
> 
> i think it says a lot about me that this is what i'm starting with but hey at least i'm straightforward amirite

Donghyuck doesn't get nervous during fights, and especially not before the last round.

He knows he's small, even for a featherweight, but he's fast and has good reflexes and he knows how to throw his weight around so he can use it to his advantage. He’s been training with Johnny his whole life, so they’re a perfect team - they know how to play up Donghyuck’s strengths and they've eliminated so many of his weaknesses over the years. They have strategies, and back-up plans, and worst comes to worst, Donghyuck’s really fucking good at backing his opponent into a corner (literally). Last year he pinned Jaemin Na against the cage for three solid minutes, a personal record.

But he isn't fighting Jaemin Na right now. Currently, he's in the octagon with none other than Jeno Lee, otherwise known as the biggest pain in the ass Donghyuck’s ever had to deal with.

Jeno shouldn't be this infuriating, really. Yeah, his fighting style is basically the exact opposite of Donghyuck’s - where Donghyuck is control and precision, Jeno is free range of movement and misdirection. And he kicks a lot. Donghyuck fucking hates that, mostly because he'd rather take a fist straight to the face than a kick to the ribs. There's a lot more power behind a kick, usually, and Donghyuck can take a lot but he's only human. And like, even if he recovers quick enough to counter, it still hurts like hell.

Donghyuck’s so absorbed in being pissed off at Jeno for successfully avoiding his attempts to box him against the cage that he barely hears what Johnny’s rambling at him. Something about watching Jeno’s elbows (he tends to go for a double strike, if he misses with his fist) but Donghyuck could care less. He's fuming, which usually isn't a good thing because fights are meant to be methodical, and it's hard to strategize when all you want to do is beat your opponent to a pulp. But, well. Here he is.

The minute’s up too quickly, and Donghyuck’s barely caught his breath, and Johnny squirts one last sip of water into his mouth before slapping him on the shoulder, briefly massaging the tension there. “You got this, Hyuck,” he says like he does before every round. Donghyuck just nods, mouthguard back in place and making it difficult to say much of anything.

The ref watches them get into position, and Donghyuck eyes Jeno. He’s got a cut under his left eye (from the first round), and a busted lip (the second round), both of which are still trickling blood down his face. It's not enough to make a difference, and it isn't affecting his vision, so nobody cares. Donghyuck wonders if the tiny slashes hurt as much as the giant bruise he has blooming just under his rib cage. Jeno’s kicks really do hurt, Jesus.

The ref signals the start of the round, and Jeno resumes his trademark dance of deception, flitting around the center of the octagon, light on his feet. Donghyuck stays mostly planted, as he’s inclined to do, but his eyes never leave Jeno’s hands. They each get a few good punches in, but nothing substantial, and Donghyuck is just itching to back him up against the cage. He's a grappler by nature, and all this space between them makes him feel weirdly restrained.

He feels his breath start to shallow out, and focuses on the task at hand so he doesn't send himself into a panic over something so controllable. He moves in closer, little by little, throwing punches where he can and blocking any counters Jeno tosses back. He tracks the action, watching Jeno’s elbows as he moves back into his stance between punches. Jeno’s movements are fluid, and Donghyuck has to keep his eyes sharp. He’s doing exactly what Johnny told him to do, but ultimately, that's his downfall.

He's just landed a punch to Jeno's side, lifting up an arm to block Jeno’s left hook as he steps back. He does block Jeno’s fist (a small victory) but half a second later a foot is smashing into his jaw and Donghyuck sees stars. He's out before he hits the mat.

When he wakes up, Jeno’s hopping up onto the cage and yelling about beating  _ the  _ Donghyuck Lee, everybody’s favourite underdog. Asshole.

Donghyuck is pulled to his feet by Johnny and the ring doctor, but once he's standing he insists on walking to the center of the octagon on his own. The ref does the usual dramatics, announcing Jeno as the winner before lifting his arm up in victory. It's a lot to deal with when Donghyuck’s vision is still a little swimmy, to be honest, but whatever. He'll let Jeno have his moment.

After everything settles down and the cameras cut, they go through the tedious process of routine post-contest drug tests and doctor examinations. Donghyuck is cleared on all counts, bruised and battered and a little messy where his nose is still bleeding from Jeno’s kick, but overall fine.

Johnny tells him he had a good fight, it was clean and he worked hard, they just need to improve his stand-up striking. It's Johnny’s typical balance of “you did great but also here's everything you're shit at” that Donghyuck expects at this point. He only half listens, but it's fine. He'll get a much longer version of the same talk when he's back at the gym in a couple days.

Johnny leaves him to shower and change and fucks off to do whatever it is he does after a match. Donghyuck’s pretty sure he's just going to watch the broadcast (he records every single one even though he's always present) and take notes on what they need to work on. It's kind of lame, and Donghyuck wonders if Johnny should maybe get a hobby or something, but he appreciates the dedication.

He's holding toilet paper to the flow of blood that's started snaking its way down his face, pinching his nose and willing it to clot so he can relax his muscles under the hot water of a much needed shower. He smells like sweat and iron - though the iron might not be all that noticeable to anyone else, considering the source of the smell is clogging his nose right this moment. But he still needs a shower either way.

There's a light knock as someone raps their knuckles against the door, and he knows who it is before he even lowers his head to look. “You're not supposed to tilt your head back, dumbass,” Jeno says as he crosses the room.

They're as far apart as they were in the cage, and it's not much, but it still makes Donghyuck's chest constrict all the same. “Shut up, asshole,” he says even as he levels his head to meet Jeno’s eyes. His voice sounds whiny and high-pitched, and he hates it, so he lets go of his nose and ignores the blood that leaks out. He feels like his nose is running, and wipes it on instinct. He smears blood across his cheek.

Jeno doesn't say anything else for several heartbeats (which Donghyuck knows, because his ribs are still throbbing). “So, how you feeling?” Donghyuck knows he's not asking about his minor injury. Jeno takes a step forward. “I hope you didn't take the loss too hard.”

Donghyuck glares at him. “I'm fine,” he says flatly. It comes out a little thick, like he's got a cold.

Jeno smiles so wide his lip splits open again. “I'm in the lead now, y’know. I broke the tie.”

And see, this is another reason Jeno Lee is an annoying motherfucker: they started their careers with the same fight, against each other, and somehow Jeno decided that meant that they're rivals. Donghyuck didn't argue the point, mostly because he won that match, but it's been over four years now and they're still keeping count. Neither one of them has been able to get a good lead in a while, so every win feels like a championship title.

“I'll kick your ass next time,” is Donghyuck’s very witty comeback. There isn't much to say in his defense; Jeno just fought a better round, that's all.

“I bet you will,” Jeno shoots back, unconvinced. As if he doesn't remember the time Donghyuck broke his arm with a solid kimura lock a couple years back.

Donghyuck just hums, pawing at his face again. He's pretty sure he looks like he's been making out with a vampire at this point, but his nose won't fucking  _ stop.  _ If he hadn't gotten checked by the ring doctor he'd think it's broken.

He looks back up, locks eyes with Jeno, who's still staring at him with a flicker of something antagonistic, and that's all it takes, really. He closes the distance in a few strides, shoving Jeno against the wall and boxing him in, an arm on each side of his head. He burns, all over. His face, his gaze, his stupid fucking nose that  _ still  _ hasn't quit bleeding. He licks his lips and tastes metal.

Jeno watches the action, and it takes all of two seconds before he's grabbing Donghyuck's face, fingers tangling into his hair, and crashing their mouths together.

It's kind of gross, and Jeno tastes like salt and rust, but when Donghyuck runs his tongue over the split in Jeno’s lip he thinks maybe he could get used to the flavour. He bites down (not as gently as he meant to, but he's still got too much adrenaline in his system to be delicate) and Jeno hisses.

“Shit, Hyuckie.” It's somewhere between a whine and a groan, and Donghyuck never wants it to stop. So he bites again. Jeno makes a low sound in the back of his throat that Donghyuck has heard many, many times before. It's a sign that Donghyuck is going to get  _ exactly  _ what he wants.

And he does. Jeno moves his hands from Donghyuck's face and pulls him in by the hips, so there isn't any space between them, so close they have to breathe in tandem. (Just how Donghyuck likes it.) Donghyuck moves his arms so they don't go numb from the awkward position and rests his hands on Jeno’s neck, thumbing gently at his jugular. Jeno just stands there, stays pinned in place. Donghyuck wishes he'd do that while they're in the cage.

Donghyuck swipes a thumb against Jeno’s lip, smearing the blood that’s seeping through the nearly closed wound. It blends into the mess around Jeno's mouth, and Donghyuck wonders if he looks the same. Actually, he probably looks worse, with his nose and all. Jeno’s getting a black eye around the little cut on his cheekbone. He's beautiful. Donghyuck kisses the tiny scab that's already formed, already trying to heal.

Jeno just hums, moving to mouth at Donghyuck's neck. He leaves a trail of sloppy kisses doused in red, nipping at the skin as he goes. When he gets to the dip of Donghyuck’s collarbone, he bites down hard, and Donghyuck tenses up, hands finding their way into Jeno’s hair just to have something to hold onto. Jeno makes another raspy noise and keeps going, biting and licking at the same spots over and over till Donghyuck's neck is all but numb.

Eventually Donghyuck’s had enough of not having Jeno - not like he wants anyway - and he pulls Jeno’s hair, forcing him to lift his head. Jeno already knows what he’s craving; they've done this enough by now that they really don't need to say anything at all. “You're so impatient,” he mutters against Donghyuck's lips.

“You’re an ass, Jen,” Donghyuck says back, the gentle brush of skin against skin sapping it of any bite.

“You're just pissy ‘cause I won,” Jeno argues between rushed kisses. “You're such a baby.”

“Fuck off,” Donghyuck says with another pull of Jeno’s hair. Jeno groans.

“Hyuckie,  _ quit.  _ You're the worst,” he complains against Donghyuck's jaw. He kisses the spot he'd kicked Donghyuck earlier. It's as close to an apology as he’ll ever get.

“Or what?” Donghyuck scoffs, just to be ornery. It's so childish, but he doesn't give a shit. He’s really fucking good at backing his opponent into a corner, even if he has to resort to cliches.

Jeno lifts his head, and the look in his eyes is all too familiar. Pupils blown, a little dazed but a little too focused at the same time. The littlest things can set Jeno off. It drives Donghyuck wild. “I think you know what.” Donghyuck pulls at his hair again, then Jeno’s practically growling as he lifts him by the thighs and carries him to the showers.

(An hour later, they walk out together, damp hair and loose muscles, and Donghyuck thinks,  _ this was a win. _ And if anybody notices the bruises that litter Donghyuck's neck or the bold scratches down Jeno's back - well, they can always blame it on the fight.)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'd never seen a ufc fight in my life before writing this so i watched a few to figure out how it works and uh perhaps i accidentally converted myself into a fan (i based their fight scene on the couture vs machida [k.o.](https://youtu.be/4-I633DnrL8) because it's insane dude i'm obsessed)
> 
> anyway feel free to comment which song you want me to do next!! a couple of these are gonna be pretty lengthy if they go according to plan so it might be a minute before i post them but i'm interested to see what y'all want
> 
> if you don't wanna drop the song here you can always hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/mullethyuck) my dm's and cc are wide open <3


End file.
